


How Will I Know

by SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish



Series: Little Leaf [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish/pseuds/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish





	How Will I Know

Thranduil sat on his throne, complete attention on his councilor who wasn't really telling him anything new, just bringing simple reports and information, he was almost glad when Legolas burst in. Almost.

Realizing he had just interrupted one of his dad's important meetings, Legolas bowed and blushed furiously, "My king," he said embarrassed, Thranduil whispered something to his councilor before he bowed and walked off the room, his teenage son then approached the throne.

"I am sorry to interrupt, Ada... I just... I meant to talk to you last night, but you were... busy." Thranduil raised his eyebrows and sighed loudly.

"Don't be so reticent, Legolas, the future king should have confidence in what he says. Now, what is that you need, Little Leaf?" Legolas blushed again, his dad always called him that, but now he was fourteen and it just didn't feel right anymore, he was a man... even though it always reassured him to her the affection in his dad's voice.

"I seek your advice, Ada." His dad leaned forward on his throne and motioned for his son to come closer, when he did he motioned for Legolas to sit by his feet on the steps. "I have-" he sighed and looked at his dad with complete honesty "I have met someone, her name is-" Thranduil motioned for his son to stop and got up. For a second Legolas thought he was going to walk away and just ignore such a frivolous subject, he was a king, no king had time for such thing and the boy felt silly.

"You came to ask my approval? To ask me about how to proceed?" Thranduil said while surprisingly sitting on the steps beside his son.

"I just..."

"Confidence, Little Leaf." He reminded the boy.

"How will I know how I feel or whatever feel, Ada?" He stopped and Thranduil waited, knowing that he wasn't done, "I guess I am-" his dad raised his eyebrows and he restarted the sentence "I am asking you how did you know?" 

The king was speechless for a moment and it almost made Legolas smile, but then he looked hurt and taken aback and suddenly the young boy felt guilty and silly again. "I didn't, I just really wanted to spend all of my life with her. She was a lovely woman, she was brave and she kept testing me, pushing me to be a better king, a better being. I didn't know how I felt until it hit me, when I thought I was losing her. It was a battle and she scared me so bad I thought..." he cleared his throat to disguise his own reticence, "she had me proposing on my knees." He smiled at his son.

"I don't think I will ever know then." Legolas smile half-heartedly.

"I don't think you will... not now anyway." Thranduil grinned, "but you should talk to her, Little Leaf, I am sure it won't be as scary as you suppose it is."

Legolas got up and so did his dad.

"Thank you, Ada." He said embarrassed and his dad nodded allowing him out with a sort of bow.

"Legolas?" He stopped and looked at his father "would you come back and tell me how it went?" Legolas smiled.


End file.
